The Demon and The Winchester
by FrostBitelover44
Summary: This is just about Dean and an OC, my friend helped write it. SHE HELPED A LOT!


As Dean sped up another 10 miles for the third time in the last minute, he realized that he might be driving to his death. He thought about it for another minute. He imagined that demon he knew so little about tied to a chair. He stepped on the gas again.

Ruby walked back into the room Mia was in, she grabbed the phone from the front table.

"Did you and Dean have a little conversation?" She asked, opening it to check the texts. Mia smirked, she had deleted the last texts that she had sent to him. At least he could have the element of surprise. "No? Just my mind playing tricks on me then". She slammed the phone back onto the table, and walked out.

Dean parked the impala three blocks away from the abandoned warehouse painted with angel wordings. So Cas was out of this. He made his way to what he thought to be the back of the warehouse, near an old loading dock empty of any boats.

"_All alone_" He thought. "_Awesome_."

Several demons came into the room Mia was in, dragging a bloody and beaten Sam behind them. Ruby followed them in.

"You little liar, Dean is on his way, isn't he?" Ruby asked angrily.

"_Shit_" Mia thought, she looked at Sam.

Ruby opened a container of holy water and walked into the incomplete devil's trap. She dumped it over Mia's head. "Isn't he?" She repeated.

As Dean had almost finished picking the lock, he heard a scream from the inside.

"Screw it" He kicked in the door and ran down the hall. He came the main unit, face to face with Ruby. "Where the hell is she?!" He roared.

Ruby laughed. "Hey Dean, long time no see. Grab him" She motioned for the two demons.

They made a move to attack him. Dean pulled a gun out, and shot them. For a second, they looked dazed. Then they began to scream. They looked as if they were going to throw up, then a second later, their souls ripped out of their vessels mouths.

Ruby looked surprised, she backed away. "Okay, I underestimated you Dean"

"Finally you get it." Dean snapped. "Now I'll say it again." He raised the gun at her, she froze. He stormed over and grabbed her by the shirt collar. "Where is she?" He growled.

"In the room down the hall" Ruby said, she pointed towards the darkness.

"Show me"

"You'll have to let go of me first"

"The hell I will" He let go of her shirt collar and put the gun to her temple. "Now lead the way bitch"

Ruby rolled her eyes and walked into the hallway, they both walked up to a huge metal door, salt blocked the door. "They're in here" She said.

Dean turned around sharply and stuck a knife through her chest and into the wall behind her. She screamed as the holy water hissed through her skin. Wincing, she smirked. Then tried, without avail to pull it out. She looked at Dean with frustration.

"Hope you're not busy, because you're not going anywhere" Dean said, he turned and kicked the salt. Then opened the door.

The entire floor of the room was filled with holy water. Sam was unconscious on the ground and Mia was in the very center, tied up to a chair in a devil's trap.

"Dean?"

"Mia" He pulled another knife out and scratched through the devil's trap on the floor, then cut the ropes that bound her to the chair.

Mia rubbed her wrists, then pointed to the beaten and bruised Sam. "I'm fine, get your brother"

Dean hesitated, then quickly dragged Sam into the hall. "Come on, what are you waiting for?". Mia was still sitting in the chair, with her feet a tiny bit above the ground. He noticed that she was barefoot. He slapped Sam hard across the face.

"Huh? What?"

"Wake up, we gotta move!" Dean said.

Sam scrambled to his feet as Dean dashed back into the room. He quickly scooped her up and ran from the room. He noticed she was shaking. Hard.

"_What did they do to her_?" he thought.

Mia looked back towards the door to see if Ruby was following them, she was gone. She noticed the bloody knife, plunged into the wall.

"Dean, how did you get rid of the other demons?" Mia asked, Sam was trying his best to run with them.

"I shot them" Dean answered.

"All nine?"

"Wait, what?"

There was a loud crash.

"Shit"

Dean ran faster. Another crash. Sam stumbled but managed to keep up, he began to run faster, as the effects of the torture were beginning to wear off. Just as they came to the door, six shapes materialized in front of it.

"What do we do?!" Mia said, she was panicking.

"The only thing I can do." Dean said. He quickly handed Mia to Sam. "Run"

"Wait, What?!" Sam yelled.

"You heard me, take her and take the impala, and you run Sammy" He paused. "And don't you dare look back. You understand me?"

Sam looked at his brother. Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "And don't let anyone touch her. Go"

Dean then turned around and yelled at the top of his lunges. "Come and get some!"

The demons swarmed him.

"DEAN!" Mia yelled and tried to run to him, Sam grabbed her and pulled her away.

When they got to the impala, Sam opened the door and shoved Mia inside.

"Sam! You can't leave him here!" Mia yelled angrily.

He started the car.

"Sam!" Mia yelled again.

"There's no other choice" He started to drive but the car was stopped. Ruby stood in front of the impala, one finger on the hood. It wouldn't budge.

"Going somewhere?" Ruby asked.

"Mia run" Sam said calmly.

"No way! You can't possibly be thinking about fighting her?!" Mia argued.

Ruby knocked on the drivers window. "Did you think I would just let you guys go?"

Mia opened the door and climbed out. She grabbed Ruby and flung her away from the car.

"Drive Sam!" Mia yelled.

Sam stared at her for a second. "I can't leave you here" He said.

"I said drive! She's not going to let both of us leave" Mia said, Ruby started to get up.

Sam knew he might regret this for the rest of his life, but he knew that if he didn't drive, she might resent him for that long. He peeled out of the parking lot.

"It's no use" Ruby said, she was standing right next to Mia. "You are all going to die"  
She waved her hand and Mia went flying into the building. She kneeled next to Mia. "You know that I'm going to kill Sam anyway, and if Dean survives my demons, I'll kill him nice and slow.". She moved her hand to Mia's neck.

Mia began to choke, her skin peeling and burning. She tried to gasp for air, but instead blood came from her throat. Her vessel began to implode on itself.

"Like my new trick?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Dean screamed. Sam came running into the parking lot.

"I SAID PUT HER DOWN OR I'LL DECORATE THE WALL WITH THE INSIDES OF YOUR HEAD!"

Mia's limp body slipped from Ruby's fingers. She gasped blood pouring from her mouth.

"HELL, WITH ALL SHIT YOU'VE GIVEN US, I THINK ILL DO IT ANYWAY" Dean shot her ten times before she fell. Her body burst into flames, her soul burned along with the vessel.

He ran to Mia and collapsed by her body. "God! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!"

She was barley breathing, Dean watched her chest rise and fall in rasping breaths. He pulled her into his arms.

"CAS!" He screamed so desperately his voice broke. "I NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE! CASTIEL!"

"Dean.." Mia said weakly.

"CAS!" Dean screamed again.

"Dean.."  
"What, what is it?"

"Thanks.. that bitch.." She coughed and more blood dripping from her mouth. "That bitch.. needed to die.." Mia smiled.

"Heh, I've known that for quite some time now." He smiled back.

"We've got to get a drink sometime." Mia joked.

"You're joking, I'm serious" Dean said with a sad smirk.

"Hey, It's fine" Mia put her hand up to his face. "Cheer up freckles."

Dean held her hand to his face and watched her start to slip away.

"No! No! Stay with me now, stay with me!"

"It's been fun, blondie" She reached up to ruffle his hair.

"I haven't bought you that drink yet" He stammered.

Mia smiled, and Dean pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, they stayed there for a little bit. Her arms went slack. Dean sat there on the concrete, with that demon in his arms.

Dean heard a flapping of wings and turned around.

"Hello Dean, I'm sor-"

Dean had punched Castiel as hard as he could, of course Cas didn't even flinch and it hurt Dean more than it would have if Castiel would have really felt it.

"What was that for?" Cas asked.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Dean yelled.

"I was captured by a group of fallen angels. I had to walk most of the way."

Sam, who had witnessed everything, from Ruby burning to Mia dying in Dean's arms, noticed that Cas was pretty beaten up, but he stood in a way that looked as if he didn't want to concern Dean with it. He looked down at the girl.

'_Is it too late_?' Sam thought.

'_Do not worry, I will do everything in my power to save this girl.'_

'_She's a demon Cas, does she even deserve to live_?'

_'I am not sure, I look at her face, her real face, she isn't a monster, she is different, I do not believe she deserves to die like this' _

Cas knelt down by Mia and rolled up his sleeve.

"You're too late" Dean said in a strange mangled voice.

'_Fix her Cas'_

As Castiel extended his arm into her soul, he looked as if he had found God. He smiled and his eyes turned to look at Sam.

"I will"

Mia coughed and gasped, she opened her eyes slowly.

Dean's eyes widened as Mia's dark brown eyes fluttered open. He pulled her close.

"You're back" He held her tight.

"I'm... Back... Dean... Choking... me"

Dean loosened his hold on her a little bit. "I thought you were gone"

"Well. Hell is boring, been there, done that"

Dean laughed. "Why is that?"

"No fun without you there freckles"

They stayed there for a little bit, Dean holding on to Mia, afraid he might lose her again.

"Well I'm starving, how about you guys?" Mia said. "Maybe there's a store around here that sells only pie" She smiled at Dean.

"Why? Isn't cake basically the same thing?" Sam asked.

Mia and Dean both looked at him. "No Sam, It's NOT the same thing" They said together.

Dean wiped his eyes. "So after pie.. maybe later.." he scratched his neck. "How about that drink?"

Sam watched as Mia broke into a smile and started laughing. Her and Dean walked back to the impala.

"So how did you do it" Sam asked. "I mean how is she different, how did you fix her vessel?"

"That's not just her vessel." Cas said, watching them leave.

"Wait, what?"

"That's her original body, from when she was human. I don't know how she repaired it to it's original state, but that's it. That's just Mia. No one else"

"alright.. then what did you do exactly?"

"I could say I put her soul back together from the shredded pieced and welded them together with her emotions"

"What do you mean? What emotions? I thought demons didn't have any"

"Demon's don't. Humans do. I used her human emotions towards Dean to piece her back together"

"Wait so she's a human now?"

"I believe so"

"I didn't know that was even possible!"

"Nor did I, it was just a theory, a legend"

There was a long pause between them.

"So in a way, Dean fixed her"

Cas looked out towards the car. "I suppose, in a way, he did"

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
